halofandomcom-20200222-history
Roma-143
Roma-143[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2964800_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2964800 Halo Waypoint – Forums - CATALOG INTERACTION] is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command attached to the Office of Naval Intelligence. She serves with Team Black as an intelligence specialist, and she is visually distinguished with the Roman numeral "II" on her visor.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Blunt Instruments"Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 1"Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 2" Biography Conscription She was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when she was six years old. She was then taken to the planet Reach, and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez, along with the rest of the Spartan children. She was assigned to Team Black, and trained with the other teams such as the Red Team. In 2525, she and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their abilities. Roma was among the ones that survived and were not crippled or killed by the procedure. Mission on Verge During the Human-Covenant war, Roma fought alongside Team Black in various operations against the Covenant, including a mission where they destroyed a Covenant Citadel.Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 5" and another in which they used C-12 shaped charges to blow a hole in a Covenant cruiser.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Blunt Instruments," page 202 In mid-2552, they were sent to destroy a Covenant Beacon on the Covenant-occupied colony of Verge. After landing, the team made their way past fortified anti-aircraft emplacements to the city of Ciudad de Arias, where the Beacon was situated. In one of the city's skyscrapers, they assessed the Beacon's defenses, observing a large swarm of Yanme'e, overseen by Kig-Yar guards and some Mgalekgolo. Roma was then ordered to find a safe room for them to get some rest. In one of the rooms, she found an injured, apparently non-hostile Yanme'e, whom she nicknamed "Hopalong." The Drone, through a translator device, revealed an alternate, hidden route to the Beacon. While Margaret and the rest of the team were suspicious, they decided to trust the Yanme'e. In the next morning, the team proceeded to move to the Beacon through the tunnels, intending to plant C-12 explosives on each of the Beacon's four anti-gravity pylons. The Spartans eventually reached a large cavern near the Beacon and parted ways. After a ten-minute countdown was up, One ordered the rest of the team to place the charges on the pylons. Meanwhile, Hopalong had acquired a Covenant computer device which it used to free the rest of the Yanme'e. It was then revealed that the Spartans had been tricked: the Drones, who now started attacking everyone, were not slaves, but "Unmutuals," prisoners incapable of normal socialization with the rest of their kind. After being engaged by two Mgalekgolo and a massive Drone swarm, Two planted the charge on the pylon and begun her escape back to the rally point. On her way, she discovered an intact underground train, which they could use to escape. After telling Margaret, they decided to head to the train. However, Otto was not responding One's calls and Two decided to go rescue him, despite One's orders to leave him. After locating an injured Three, Two carried him over her shoulder and sprinted through the city's ruins, now crawling with freed Yanme'e, to the train where One and Four were already waiting. Before escaping, she detonated the charge she had placed on the pylon, bringing the Beacon down. They got on board the train and escaped as the tunnels collapsed under the beacon, and headed to a Pelican dropship for exfiltration. Line Installation 1-4 Some time after the mission on Verge, Team Black was to embark on a covert mission to infiltrate a Covenant vessel. When their ship crash-landed on an Unnamed Moon, Roma stayed behind to drop a Slipbeacon to Fleet Command while the rest of the team went to scout the area. After Two was finished, she moved out into the Line Installation. While she was inside the structure looking for her teammates, 686 Ebullient Prism took control the HUDs of the team's MJOLNIR armors to deceive them and to pit them against each other. After Prism led Two to a Beam Rifle, Two found her way to a ledge where she spotted Otto-031, who appeared on her helmet display as a Hunter. Two opened fire on him, oblivious of the fact her HUD was being manipulated.Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 4" In turn, Black-Four saw Roma as Thon 'Talamee and shot her in the head, injuring her.Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 3" Knocked unconscious, Roma awoke some time later as the wound was healed by biofoam. After waking up, she made her way into the Installation's command center, where she helped the rest of the team destroy 686 Ebullient Prism. After being severely damaged, the monitor was destroyed as it flew into the Installation's main weapon just as it fired at an incoming Covenant fleet. The fleet crashed on the moon, and Team Black moved back to the surface in order to find a serviceable vessel that they could commandeer to escape. Outside, they faced a massive Covenant ground force. Personality and traits Roma seems to be the most open-minded member of the team, as she doesn't seem to hold any particular hatred toward the Covenant, for example, attempting to communicate with a Yanme'e instead of outright killing it. This may, however, be linked to her inquisitive and curious nature, which may have been a contributing factor to her role in the team. She has a characteristic light-hearted sense of humor, and is fiercely loyal to her teammates, and would refuse to leave one of them behind, despite direct orders.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Blunt Instruments," page 216 Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Blunt Instruments'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' Sources Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Females Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:Halo: Bloodline Category:Deceased characters